


Care

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Four’s not taking care of himself, It’s not actually said though so..., Other, Shadow/Vio if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Four(Vio) isn’t taking care of himself. Sky intervenes.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I read the manga not too long ago so I wrote this. Takes place at the beginning of this entire LU adventure.

Sky hadn’t known this other hero for long, but he definitely knew that reading literally every minute one could was unhealthy. 

Maybe that was why the other’s eyes seemed to be violet.

Sky looked up from where he was carving. There he was, Four was once again on the ground reading. Sky squinted, Four was also taking notes.

The chosen hero looked up to the slowly setting sun. Alright! Enough was enough!

“Four?”

The younger hero looked up from his book, though he continued to glance back to the pages. “Yeah?” 

“How about you take a break from reading?”

“I’m good.” Four went back to his book, though he was muttering a lot. His hands were in tight fists.

“Four, you’ve been reading nonstop for days.” Sky at least had to get Four to stop for a night.

“I have to figure this out!” Four snapped.

“Nothing is worth your health, Four! You need a break! You need to sleep! You need to eat!” Sky insisted.

“That can wait! It’s not as importa—“

“Four! Whatever you’re doing can wait!”

“No he can’t!” Four yelled. “I need to bring him back! I need to get him back! It’s all my fault why he’s gone and now I need to bring him back!”

“Four…” Sky was at a loss. What could he say? He wasn’t sure how to help. 

Four sighed. “I’m sorry, Sky. I just need to do this. Please don’t make me stop.”

The elder hero studied the other. “He must be very lucky for you to care so much.”

“I..I don’t ca-care that much!”

Sky chuckled, he didn’t believe the young hero. His face became solemn as he stood and sat next to Four. “I’m worried about you.”

“You’ve known me for only a few days and you’re already worried?”

The chosen hero gave a soft smile. “It must be a ‘sharing the same spirit thing.’”

Four snorted.

“Four...as much as I joke, I am genuinely worried for you.”

“I know.” Four muttered. He glued his gaze to the open book before him.

“You haven’t been eating or sleeping and haven’t talked much either.”

“I know! I’m sorry.”

“Four, this isn’t something to be taken for granted! You need to take care of yourself.”

Four clutched his head and curled in on himself. He was muttering, “I know. I know. I know. I know! Shut up! Just be quiet and give me a moment of peace!”

As if responding to his outburst, the world went silent. The leaves stopped their swaying, the animals ceased their noises, and the wind itself seemed to freeze.

“Are you alright, Four?”

“No I’m not! I’m tired! Stressed! Angry! And worst of all, I have nothing to show for it! Each book I study, every person I speak with, even all the times I’ve prayed for him to come back! Nothing has worked! And it’s all my fault. I’m the reason he’s gone.”

“Who?”

“Someone I knew.”

“What happened?”

Four stared at his open book. The pages gently turned from a soft wind. “I made a choice, I hurt him and I can’t change that but...I need to bring him back, he sacrificed himself to save Zelda and me. Despite how I hurt him. I need to get him back.”

“You must care about him very much.”

“No! I..I don’t, it’s just...it doesn’t feel right to abandon him.”

Sky was already eager to know more. “What’s he like?”

Four seemed to get lost in memories as he answered. “Well, He’s rude, brash, dramatic, and...There’s just so much more to him than meets the eye.”

Sky watched as Four stared at his book. There was an emotion that Sky knew all too well in Four’s eyes.

Sky missed someone too.

“He seems to be pretty different than you. You must have brought out the best in each other.”

“Not at all. He was so desperate to be different than me, to be his own person, that he did bad things. Many bad things. He hurt a lot of people. And I...he brought out a part of myself that I don’t like. I lied, I hurt others, and I...I don’t want to do that again.” Four brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“If you both brought out such horrid parts from each other then why would you want to bring him back?” Sky honestly didn’t understand.

“I owe him that. In the end he wasn’t all that bad...maybe...maybe he can change.”

“Do you truly believe that?”

“I don’t...I’m not…”

“Four, from what you’ve said, it sounds like this person wasn’t good.”

“...I...he can become better.”

“Do you hope so or know so?” This was important.

“Honestly, I’m hoping.”

Four winced and grabbed his head. A few violent flashes of color went into his eyes before going back to violet. Sky didn’t notice, too lost in thought.

“You have to think about the sake of Hyrule if you bring him back—“

“But I’ve already betrayed him. I can’t—I won’t—do that again.”

Sky looked at Four, at the determined look in his eyes. “Can you say that he can change? With absolute certainty.”

Something filled Four’s eyes, an emotion that Sky couldn’t quite name. “No.”

Sky sighed. It didn’t seem like a good idea.

“But, I will bring him back. No matter what.”

“Why?”

“Because—“It hit Sky like a loftwing. The emotion that had filled Four’s violet eyes. It was one that Sky was familiar with. Whenever Sun smiled down at him—“I care. I care.”

It sounded like Four wasn’t just telling those words to Sky, but to himself as well.

Sky saw the emotions that blended into his violet eyes. He knew that Four would be able to handle this. Though that didn’t make it any easier for Sky.

“You care. I trust that you can handle whatever happens with him.”

Four nodded. “Of course.”

“But that doesn’t mean you get to be obsessed with trying to bring him back. I bet that he wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself. I don’t doubt that you have many people who care for you. All you have to do is open up for them.”

Four smiled. Looking better than he had in days. “I will. But...can you help me? I’ve never been that good on my own.”

Sky grinned. “Of course!”

The next morning Sky would look into Four’s eyes and see them a light shade of blue.


End file.
